L'Autre Konoha
by hina49100
Summary: L’histoire se déroule dans un Konoha alternatif, au coeur de la vie de 12 jounins ... NaruHina kakairu,InoSasu et d'autres... Le chapitre 6 enfin en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Note de moi-même : les personnages de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas. Je m'amuse quand même bien avec…

Résumer : L'histoire se déroule dans un Konoha alternatif. Konoha est une village caché ou on apprends aux jeunes a tuer dès leur plus jeune age… Le village est l'un des plus puissant du continent et mène la vie dure aux villages récalcitrants.

Note : Nos héros ont entre 19 et 20 ans, et certains ont une personnalité assez éloignée de celle imaginée par monsieur Kishimoto… Enfin, vous verrez bien…

Premier chapitre

Le village caché de Konoha

- OY ! SASUKE ! Attends moi ! _Hurla Naruto dans les rues encore endormies de Konoha_

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Baka ?

- Tu viens t'entraîner avec nous ?

- … ? Nous ? C'est a dire ?

- Bah, comme d'hab quoi ! Lee, Shika, Kiba, Shino, Chôji et Neji…

- Mouais… Toute façon j'ai rien d'autre a faire… Ya plus de missions sympa a faire…

- Ouais c'est le désert…

Sur ce Naruto et Sasuke se dirigèrent vers le terrain vague qui servait de QG aux meilleurs junnins de Konoha.

- Salut les mecs !!! _cria Naruto a l'entrée du terrain_.

Sasuke fit un léger signe de la tête aux autres et alla se poser sous un arbre en attendant son combat.

Lee, comme a son habitude s'était lancé un défi…Il se tenait en équilibre sur ses pouces et faisait des pompes. Shikamaru, Shino et Neji étaient assis également et profitaient de la douceur du matin. Kiba jouait avec Akamaru et Chôji mangeait encore…

- Je propose un premier match, _dit Shikamaru en s'étirant_, maintenant que tout le monde est la… Il réfléchit un peu et continua : Ce sera : Naruto VS Lee !!!

- Putin, je vais encore être tout bleu…

- Uhuhuh !!!

Le match commença très lentement, Naruto n'avait aucune envie de se faire bastonné par le taijutsu de Lee…

- LA TORNADE DE KONOHA !!!

- KAGE BUSIN NO JUTSU !!!

Le combat dura jusqu'à ce que Naruto qui en avit plus qu'assez de recevoir les coups du malade habillé en vert décida de faire ça plus fameuse technique

- HAREM NO JUTSU !

Et oui dans cette réalité nos jeunes héros sont tous des pervers…Une marre de sang se répandit alors sur le terrain vague et un fou rire s'en suivit…

Comme les journées étaient totalement vides de missions, le groupe décida d'aller se relaxer en allant prendre un bain aux sources de la ville… Bien sur les bains étaient un prétexte fabuleux pour aller rendre visite aux 4 tenancières des sources thermales, qui tenaient, pour précision des formes exceptionnelles…

Une fois arrivé devant les sources, les garçons se recoiffèrent vite fait et époussèrent leurs vêtements, histoire de faire bonne impression…

- Bienvenue aux… A c'est vous…

C'est par le visage visiblement déçu D'Ino que furent accueillit nos jeunes mâles …

- Bon vous connaissez le chemin… Les filles vont arrivées, je vais les appelées.

Le petit groupe entra dans les vestiaires mais empruntèrent le chemin des sources privées réservée aux grand invités. Eh oui, seul quelques habitués pouvait savoir que les sources thermales cachaient un immense bordel, qui s'étendait sur plusieurs étages…

Les 4 tenancières imposaient leurs lois dans le quartier chaud de Konoha : autrement dit a une bonne moitié du village … Cette association était composée de Sakura qui tenait avec une poigne de fer les comptes et l'administration du quartier ( ainsi que conseillère de l'hokage ), Ino tenait plus ou moins les thermes et le bordel, quand elle n'était pas sur le terrain pour glaner des infos ou en salle de torture, Tenten s'occupait de récupérer des filles et des garçons pour le bordel, ainsi que prêter main forte a Ino dans les affaires musclées et enfin Hinata était préposée a l'espionnage, au meurtre rapide et sans bavure, et accessoirement à la torture…

Les hommes entrèrent dans l'eau avec délectation attendant les nouvelles beautés que leurs amies leurs avaient réservé… Car, il ne faut pas oublier de préciser que la nuit, Konoha était un champs de bataille : gangs, règlements de comptes et autres … L'entreprise Ino-Sakura-Tenten-Hinata comptait aussi sur les muscles de leurs alliés pour faire régner leurs lois sur Konoha. En compensation, il avaient juste demandé un libre accès au bains, et au bordel…

Ino pénétra alors dans la sale enfumée de vapeur et entra dans l'eau sans un bruit. Elle plongeât la tête sous l'eau et nageur jusqu'à Kiba. Elle sorti la tête de l'eau et s'assit sur les cuisse de celui ci. Elle lui donna un long baiser et prit la parole.

- Alors ? Vous en avez eu marre de vous tapez dessus alors vous venez ici vous tapez mon personnel, _dit elle un sourire au coin de la bouche_.

- Quel beau résumer Ino… _souffla Sasuke_

Ils avaient instaurés un code entre eux : pas de relations sérieuses, juste du sexe… Faut pas tout mélanger non plus !

Ino, détacha alors la cascade blonde qui se déversa sur ses épaules. C'est vrai que dans le passé elle était déjà belle, mais la… un corps sublime, ni trop maigre, ni trop gros, une belle poitrine et de longues jambes pâles. Beaucoup d'entre eux aurait bien voulu coucher avec elle, mais malheureusement pour eux, elle refusait très souvent leurs avances. Mais elle aimait les taquinés et les faire baver. Elle savait jouer de sa beauté…

- Bon les filles arrivent…

- Enfin, _lâcha Naruto qui commençait a s'impatienté_…

Une première jeune fille arriva. Elle était plutôt grande et fine, brune et avait la peau dorée par le soleil, elle pénétra dans l'eau et se dirigeât presque mécaniquement vers Shikamaru.

Celui ci l'attrapa par la taille et l'assit sur ses cuisses…

Puis deux autres jeunes filles arrivèrent dans l'eau, blondes, de taille moyennes, la peau dorée également, elles se séparèrent, une rejoignit Kiba et l'autre Shino. Enfin le reste des filles entrèrent, et s'assirent prés de Chôji, Lee. Sasuke eut le droit a une fille avec la eau aussi pâle que la sienne, une chevelure noir et une bouche sublime.

Naruto vit alors une jeune fille s'approché de lui et il la reconnu rapidement.

- Hinata ma belle ! Ca faisaient longtemps…

Puis il l'embrassa doucement et celle ci sauta dans ses bras et l'enserra de ses jambes. Naruto fut déséquilibré et ils glissèrent dans l'eau. Tout le monde ri de bon cœur.

Hinata se glissa derrière Naruto et lui massa le dos.

- J'étais en mission d'infiltration pour Sakura-chan…et ça a durer un peu plus longtemps que prévu…arrête Naru…uhuh…

- Je pensais que ça te détendrais …

En effet le dit Naru avait posé ses mains sur les cuisses ouvertes d'Hinata posée derrière lui, et celui ci caressait dangereusement l'entre jambe de la jeune Hyuuga…

Il jeta un coup d'œil a ses coéquipiers qui étaient déjà en plein action…

- Hina, tout le monde est occupé…détends toi un peu si tu reviens de mission …

- C'est pas une… hmmm, Na…Naru…

Naruto avait attrapé Hinata par les hanches et la fit tournée vers lui, elle était maintenant face a lui sur ses cuisses sentant bien la virilité de Naruto a l'entrée de son intimité. Elle s'approcha alors plus prés de lui pour se laisser pénétrer par le blond qui poussa un soupir de soulagement… Il savait qu'Hinata adorait se faire désirée… Il commença des légers mouvements de va et vient en elle, elle qui poussait quelques soupirs de désir et d'envie…

Elle lécha alors le lobe de l'oreille du blond qui compris très bien le message : elle en voulait plus, plus loin, plus vite. Il connaissait bien les désirs de sa partenaire… S'il n'y avait pas eu ce code d'honneur entre eux, il serait bien rester avec elle… Nous nous égarons… Hinata commençait a gémir plus fort, accompagné par les râles de son amant. Celui ci lui donnait des coups de bassins nets et puissants, rompant la cadence de ça de la, pour que ce petit jeu dure plus longtemps… Autour d'eux, les couples que l'un pouvait juste deviner derrière la nappe de vapeur avait l'air de prendre leurs pieds également… Finalement, après une petite demi heure d'effort, Hinata jouit ce qui déclancha un orgasme chez Naruto qui se vida totalement en elle…

- Si tu veux mon ptit renard, passe plus souvent passe ma chambre, pour toi elle est toujours ouverte…

- Avec plaisir Hina-san…Je… merci …

- De rien, mon ange…

Elle se retira alors du bain accompagné de l'une de ses amies. Elles furent rapidement suivies par le reste des jeunes filles…

Naruto attrapa une serviette et se la noua autour des hanches. Il en balança a ses coéquipiers qui sortirent aussi lentement que lui du bain…

- Eh ben ! C'était bien sympathique cette petite pose… souri Shikamaru…

Ces amis lui répondirent d'un sourire pervers… Puis l'estomac de Naru et celui de Chôji parlèrent.

- Allez allons manger !

Vers le milieu d'après midi, ils furent appelés dans le bureau de leur supérieur.

La fine équipe traversa les locaux du service d'espionnage et de sécurité. Il ne passaient pas inaperçus. C'était les meilleurs Junnins de Konoha rassemblés en une équipe. Il n'avaient aucun échec a leurs palmarès et beaucoup de morts derrière eux. En gros ils étaient la loi avec le quator féminin.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle de réunion, ils prirent place et commençaient a discuter de choses et d'autres. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, les ninjas se levèrent et un silence religieux s'installa dans la salle.

Hatake Kakashi, chef des services de sécurité de Konoha venait d'entrer, suivit de prés par Sakura, qui portait une longue robe rouge sang. Ou plutôt rouge de sang…

Kakashi s'assit en bout de table et balançait un dossier au milieu de la table.

- Messieurs, j'ai une mission pour vous. J'irai directement au but. De rang A. Espionnage puis élimination totale et sans remous d'une grosse famille de la drogue.

- Euh, si je peux me permettre, commença Shikamaru, pourquoi une famille qui trafic, c'est bien le fond de recette de Konoha ?

- Excellente question. La famille Kuriyama a pour ambition, d'après Sakura, de faire un coup d'état sur Konoha. Ce qui serait très mauvais pour nous… N'est ce pas ?

C'est sur que lorsqu'on contrôle les revenus financiers d'un village aussi puissant que Konaha, on a pas envie de se faire piquer la place…

Tout le monde hocha de la tête et Sakura repris alors la parole.

- Pour cette mission, nous devons rester le plus transparent possible. J'ai mener ma propre enquête. La famille au complet vient de s'installer dans un manoir prés du vieux cimetière. Il recrutent des employés… Je me suis permise de composer les équipes.

Elle pris alors un stylo et écrivit sur le tableau derrière Kakashi. Elle composa les équipes .

- Bon, Chôji, tu te fera passer pour le cuisiniers, Lee et Shino comme gardes du corps, Kiba et Tenten vivrons dans la maison juste a côté, comme elle est vide vous vous ferez passez pour un couple. Neji, grâce au Byakugan tu surveilleras les allées et venues. Shikamaru restera avec toi, en contact avec tout les autres grâce a des micros. Ino, Hinata et moi, nous nous ferons passer pour des prostituées, Naruto et Sasuke vous prendrez la place des femmes de ménages.

L'expression des deux concernés reflétaient une certaine surprise.

- Euh Sakura ? Et on est obligés de devenir des vraies femmes de ménages ?

- Baka ! Tu sera en homme de ménage si tu préfères… de toute façon, d'après mes sources, le frère du boss aime bien aussi les jeunes mâles…

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Sakura et Naruto frissonna. Elle pouvait être assez flippante des fois ! Mais tellement douce et sucrée aussi … Naruto laissa ses pensées vagabondées jusqu'au souvenir d'une étreinte avec la rosée… comme il aimait la surnommé…

- Naruto ? Tu viens ? OY BAKA !!!!

- Hein ? Quoi ? C'est fini ?

- Oui, a l'instant…

Sasuke masqua un sourire au blondinet qui avait la tête ailleurs, il se doutait que celui pensait a bien autre chose que la mission qu'ils avaient.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, a l'aube, on élimina un par un les prétendants au postes d'employer chez les Kuriyama.

Ils furent remplacer par Lee, Shino, Chôji, Sasuke et Naruto. Ils furent tous embauchés sans grosse difficulté. Tenten et Kiba allèrent sonné chez leurs voisins, histoire de faire connaissance. Il se passa une semaine sans grands évènements notable…Si Sasuke qui se fait reluquer par le fameux frère… C'est a partir de la deuxième semaine que le boss Kuriyama demanda à Naruto ou il pouvait se procurer deux ou trois prostituées pour lui et ses amis…

- Bien sur, je peux vous donner une adresse, ou les filles sont sublimes…

- Merci, je vous revaudrais ça.

_« Oui bah dépêche toi, plus que quelques jours a vivre… » _S'était dit Naruto sur le coup…

Tous avait eu le temps de glaner pas mal d'info sur la famille, fouillant les papiers, laissant traîné leurs oreilles un peu partout… Comme prévu Kuriyama appela Ino, qui lui assura un service de qualité …

- Parfait demain soir a partir de 22h mes filles seront la… Par contre je ne peux pas en envoyer plus que 3 chez vous.

- Ca ne fait rien… Elles auront juste beaucoup de travail…

- Eh bien a demain, monsieur Kuriyama.

Elle raccrocha rageusement et cria un bon coup.

- Quel sale porc…

Elle appela alors Sakura enfouie sous une mine de pareras, et Hinata qui s'entraînait au sous sol.

- Bon les filles, j'ai eu ce porc de Kuriyama…Ca va pas être une partie de plaisir demain…

Les filles savaient ce que cela voulais dire : un vieux croûton, en manque, le plus souvent violent et égoïste…

Mais avant tout c'était une mission qu'elle faisaient la s'occuper des hommes de la maison pour laissé le temps a l'équipe de fouiller les endroits suspects qu'ils avaient repérés.

Après son « travail » chez les Kuriyama, Naruto passa par les bains. Il y trouva Hinata sur son lit et Sakura adossée a la porte en train de parler à cette dernière. Il enlaça alors Sakura, l'embrassa puis la porta jusqu'au lit d'Hinata. Alors il embrassa Hinata et mis sa main sur la cuisse de celle ci.

- Alors mes bébés, prêtes pour demain ?

-Ya pas de quoi être pressée . _rétorqua Hinata pensive…_

- Oui, je comprends. De toute façon on sera la s'il y a un problème…

- Tu penses qu'on ne sait pas se défendre ? Nous aussi sommes des junnins au cas ou tu l'aurais oublier…

Hinata sauta alors sur Naruto pour se retrouver a cheval sur lui, lui maintenant les poignets, puis Sakura sortit de nulle par un katana et le pointa sur le cou du junnin qui semblait très excité par cette démonstration de force… Hinata rougis légèrement sentant «l'excitation » du blond contre son jean.

Naruto pris alors la parole.

- Mesdames je m'incline…

Ils rirent et Sakura sortit de la chambre laissant Naruto seul avec Hinata.

- Ahhh, j'en peux plus de faire le ménage dans cette putin de baraque ! pourquoi on les achèvent pas maintenant…

- T'étais la ou quoi pendant la réunion Naru-chan ? Il faut que la famille soit au complet pour qu'on est qu'a faire le ménage une fois…

- Ah oui…

Hinata souri et captura la bouche du blond qui n'attendait que ça… S'en suivi un long baiser passionné entre eux.

Naruto promenait ses mains sur le corps d'Hinata qui ne se fit pas prier pour enlever la totalité de ses vêtements. Ce qui permit a une tête blonde d'apparaître dans l'entre jambe de la brunette qui gémissait déjà sous les coups de langues de son Naru… Celui ci pris son temps pour la faire jouir… Il passait très lentement sa langue sur le bourgeon rougit de désir, s'arrêtant parfois, le suçant comme un bonbon, durcissant sa langue, l'enfonçant le plus profondément dans les replis de peau protégeant ce petit bout de chair si réceptif.

- Naru…encore …humm … t'arrêtes pas…

Selon les ordres de sa demoiselle, Naruto continua plus rapidement sont travail oral. Selon les coups de langues donnés, il pouvait sentir le corps d'Hina se cambrer ou trembler de désir. Il fit alors jouir Hinata…

- Tu permets Naru, je savoure un peu…

- Je suis a tes ordres…

Puis il posa sa tête sur le ventre d'Hinata qui reprit une respiration normale après quelques minutes.

- Naru, j'ai envie de toi, en moi…

Elle lui lança un regard irrésistible qu'elle seule savait faire. C'était celui qui disait, tu es mon super héros et le seule qui puisse étancher ma soif de sexe… Naruto ne tarda pas a cette invitation et se déshabilla en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'Hinata lui demandait de se coucher. A son tour elle pris la hampe fièrement tendue de Naruto entre ses lèvres et commença alors a le lécher, puis avec une main massait délicatement une de ses bourses. Naruto haletait de plaisir. Elle pris alors le sexe tendu dans sa bouche et commença un mouvement de va et vient. Naruto posa alors une main sur son épaule, il tremblait, gémissait, puis Hinata empêcha Naruto d'éjaculer et se jeta a califourchon sur lui. Elle glissa lentement alors sur la virilité de Naruto, les yeux plongées dans les siens, puis le blond commença des mouvements circulaires, la brune frémit mais son visage était toujours souriant. Naruto qui voulais la torturer encore un peu, bougeât son bassin très rapidement laissant Hinata surprise.

Puis il lui rendis un sourire et Hinata se mit a aller le venir sur Naruto qui aidait ses mouvements en la tenant par la taille. Hinata s'accrocha alors aux bras de son blond comme pour ne pas perdre pieds. Elle gémissait a chaque fois que Naruto était au plus profond d'elle, qui lui se délectait de voir un si beau spectacle. Hinata empalée sur lui, les yeux vers le ciel, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, ses seins qui rebondissaient a chaque mouvements de bassin… S'il n'avait pas eu les mains prises il les auraient touchés, les caressant, les petrissants légèrement.

Il fit un dernier mouvement de bassin et Hinata jouit de tout son être. Naruto toujours en elle jouit a son tour mais ne se retira pas. Il savait a quel point Hina aimait le sentir en elle. Elle passa alors ses jambes derrière Naruto qui s'assit en tailleur, ce qui l'amena directement vers les seins de la belle, qu'il pris soin bien sur de lécher ardemment.

Puis il releva la tête et serra Hinata contre lui écoutant son cœur battre. Ils se déserrèrent a contre cœur, Naruto devait aller rejoindre ses coéquipiers pour un bref débriefing.

Ils prirent une douche rapide et chacun reparti vers leurs occupations.

Naruto fut le dernier a arriver au QG sous les regards de ses coéquipiers qui se doutaient bien de se qu'il avait fait de son temps libre.

- Alors Naruto, pas trop fatigué ?

- Ca te regarde Kiba ?

- C'est bon le prends pas mal baka !

Ils rirent en cœur et commençairent la réunion.

- La semaine prochaine a lieu la grande réunion de famille des Kuriyama. Je compte sur vous pour faire le grand ménage. Débrouillez vous pour que personne ne sorte de la maison. D'après une conversation téléphonique qu'a surpris Shika, les hommes de la famille seront réunis dans le grand salon tandis que les femmes et enfants seront a l'étage. Bien sur le mot d'ordre c'est aucun survivant. Pas d'état d'âmes…Je veux du travail propre, sans indices, n'omettez rien !

Sur ce monologue de Kakashi, les membres opinèrent.

- Les 4 ont été mise au courant du plan. Elles ont proposer de s'occuper des hommes… J'y est adjoins Lee, Naruto, et Neji. Chôji, Kiba et Shikamaru a l'étage et le reste vous fouillerez la maison a la recherche d'éventuels témoins, survivants ou autre…puis brûler tout. Tout le monde a compris ?

Sans attendre de réponse il repris la parole.

- Je vous veux a l'action a 22h30.

Alors se levèrent et repartir soit en cache, soit chez eux.

Au QG, Kakashi relisait quelques dossiers sur les membres de cette famille. Quelqu'un tapa a la porte.

- Entrez…

- Bonsoir Kakashi-sama, j'ai une question a vous posez.

- Oui oui, fermez la porte et asseyez vous.

Iruka s'était assis en face de Kakashi et le regardait bizarrement. Soudain Kakashi bondi de son bureau et attrapa Iruka par le col.

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrai jamais !

Kakashi et Iruka s'empressèrent de s'embrasser, ainsi il passa par dessus le bureau de son amant pour le serrer contre lui.

- Putin, ils vont jamais te laissé en paix, on a même pas eu le temps de se voir cette semaine !

- Tais toi et embrasses moi…

Iruka s'exécuta sans attendre, tout en défaisant la chemise du chef de la sécurité de Konoha. Il passa alors la main sur son torse pâle.

- 'Kashi, pas le temps pour les caresse, prends moi !

- C'est si gentiment demandé…

En moins de deux, Iruka avait les doigts de son amant dans la bouche et les suçotaient rapidement. Une fois bien humidifiés Kakashi inséra un premier doigt, puis un second, et enfin un troisième.

Il prit quand même le temps de bien préparer Iruka puis fit glisser son pantalon ainsi que son boxer a ses chevilles, et commença a pénétrer Iruka avec douceur. Celle ci fut passagère. Iruka était accoudé au bureau de Kakashi et gémissait bruyamment… l'argenté commença des mouvements de bassin plus ample et plus profonds, son compagnon hurla de plaisir et l'encouragea a continuer de plus belle .

Puis Iruka jouit et Kakashi le suivi de prés. Après cette étreinte, courte mais intense, Kakashi se rhabilla rapidement, ainsi qu'Iruka qui parti très rapidement du bureau après s'être échangé un baiser court mais aussi intense.

Le lendemain soir était arrivé bien vite et ont pu voir sonné a l'entrée des Kuriyama 3 bombes : Sakura portait une minijupe en cuir avec un petit haut ayant un décolleté a s'en faire décroché la mâchoire. Ino portait une robe aussi courte que la jupe de sa consoeur, et Hinata un pantalon moulant en cuir qui faisait ressortir ses formes et d'un haut du même acabit que Sakura. Elles pénétrèrent dans le salon ou étaient assis 5 hommes, d'environs 50 ans, déjà bien partis dans la soirée. Kuriyama demanda a Ino un streap tease qu'elle exécuta sur le champs…

Pendant que les hommes bavaient devant une Ino qui ondulait ses hanches sensuellement, Hinata se proposa d'aller leurs servir un verre. Bien sur elle y mis un somnifère assez dosé pour endormir un cheval. Les 5 hommes s'assoupirent rapidement. Ino se rhabilla et Sakura alla ouvrir la porte a l'équipe masculine qui attendait bravement devant la porte d'entrée.

Il fouillèrent la maison, a la recherche de documents, de drogue et autre. C'était avant tout un repérage des lieux pour la soirée de la semaine prochaine. Bien sur avant de repartir, il ne manquèrent pas de reluquer les 3 canons qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir…

Les 5 pervers se réveillèrent. Les filles avait avant, abaissé leurs pantalons pour simuler les actes qu'elle « avaient » fait. Ils tombèrent dans le panneau et trop dans les nuages pour demander leurs restes, ils payèrent les filles qui partirent peu après.

Cette nuit la, on pu voir un Kiba surexcité monter dans la chambre de Tenten, suivi de près par Sasuke qui pénétra comme un voleur dans celle d'Ino et Shikamaru dans celle de Sakura… Le reste du groupe s'était fait un bain de vapeur, accompagné par quelques filles du bordel. Naruto lui avait préférer rentrer chez lui, ayant déjà eu assez d'exercice ce jour la… Ce qui n'était apparemment pas du goût d'Hinata qui voulait oublier la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec les 5 vieux pervers…

Elle pénétra alors dans l'appartement de Naruto par effraction. Celui ci avait bien senti que quelqu'un était chez lui. Il resta dans son lit jusqu'à ce que le fameux inconnu franchisse la porte de sa chambre. Il bondi alors de son lit et assena un violent coup de pieds dans le ventre du visiteur. Et il comprit son erreur, un peu trop tard d'ailleurs… Hinata avait eu le souffle coupé par le choc. Naruto alluma la lumière et vit alors une créature vêtue de cuir se tenant le ventre pliée en deux…

- Merde Hinata ! Ca va ? Viens par la !

Il l'attira contre elle et la berça légèrement.

- Je viendrais plus ça c'est sur !

Une larme coulait sur sa joue mais elle souriait.

- Et moi qui voulais te faire une surprise…

- J'ai été surpris, crois moi… et… _Il la regarda de haut en bas, _j'adore ta tenue bébé…

- Pervers…

Elle l'embrassa et il la porta jusqu'à son lit où il l'a déposa délicatement. Il s'était habitué a ses yeux blanc et il les trouvaient même sexy… Il la déshabilla du regard.

- Ne te gène pas…

Elle se mit a genoux sur le lit et défi son haut, puis enleva son pantalon a l'aide de se dévouer Naruto. Son corps était a damner un sain. On pouvait qualifié Hinata comme étant une accro au sexe. Et c'était du goût de Naruto qui aurait tué pour satisfaire son ange du sexe… Faire l'amour avec Hinata était un privilège que peut de monde connaissait.

Elle déshabilla alors le blond qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Elle caressa les bourses de son amant, les faisant rouler dans sa main, les pétrissant doucement. Puis sous les encouragements saccadées de Naruto ,« humm…Hinaaa… enco…reee…aahh…Hinaaa » elle pris le membre tendu entre ses lèvres, toujours caressant ses bourses…

Elle exerçait une pression avec ses lèvres autour de la verge du blond qui tremblait de plaisir. Elle pompait son membre avec gourmandise et prenait soins de ne pas lui faire mal. Comme a son habitude Naruto posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hinata pour lui signifier qu'il allait bientôt éjaculer. Cette fois si elle redoubla d'ardeur et le blond fondit dans sa bouche en poussant un râle sourd.

Naruto se dit que la coquine avait tout prévu, comme il n'allait pas rebander tout de suite, il aurait été obliger se s'occuper un peu d'elle… De toute façon, il l'aurait quand même fait, c'était pour lui un véritable plaisir de la sentir vibrer entre ses lèvres. Il embrassa alors sa compagne et fit semblant de se retourné pour dormir.

Hinata vexée le frappa, mais avant que sa main arrive sur la joue du blond, celui ci lui pris le poignet et la plaqua sur le lit. Elle sembla surprise. Agréablement surprise.

Naruto embrassa tout d'abords les seins rebondis et moelleux d'Hinata puis descendit encore plus bas pour lui lécher le nombril, enfonçant sa langue au plus profond, comme pour lui montrer un avant goût de se qu'il allait lui faire. Il arriva enfin a l'entre jambe d'Hinata qui émit un petit gémissement, ce qui excita encore plus Naruto ; il caressa d'abords de sa main l'échancrure humide et chaude qui réclamait son sexe.

Il plongeât la tête alors sur le petit bouton rouge qui faisait tellement réagir son amie. Il ne faisait qu'effleurer celui que déjà Hinata poussait un soupir de plaisir. Qu'elle surprise il avait eu quand il coucha pour la première fois avec Hinata. Enfin ceci est une autre histoire. Elle lui avait appris les rudiments du sexe. Une visite touristique du corps d'Hinata… Naruto jouait donc avec la partie érectile de sa demoiselle qui enchaînait soupirs, gémissements, cris, tremblements et autres…

Une fois qu'elle eu son premier orgasme de la soirée il lécha avec soin l'entre jambe encore humide réclamant son sexe. Hinata se mit alors a quatre pattes et regarda le blond lui faisant un clin d'œil. Celui ci avait largement eu le temps de rebander comme un cheval et enfonça avec douceur son membre gonflé dans la petite ouverture que lui offrait la brune.

- Plus… viiiit…tee Naru-saaan… hmm, encoreee…

- Avec… plaisiiir…hmmm

Leurs respirations étaient saccadée. Les coups de rein de Naruto faisaient aller et venir la poitrine d'Hinata qui criait a chaque va et vient de son blond. Il se demanda, pendant qu'il continuait son labeur ce qui pourrait augmenter le plaisir de sa belle. Eclair de génie…

- Dis… moii, Hina… un Naruto, … c'est biiennn, mais deuux ?

Hinata vit parfaitement l'excellente idée de Naruto. Elle acquésia et Naruto stoppa ses mouvement, toujours en Hinata.

- Kage bushin no jutsu !

Un deuxième Naruto apparu et se plaça sous Hinata et commença a lécher ses seins. Celle- ci comblée au plus ne tarda pas a jouir, sous les mouvements puissants de Naruto n°1 et sous les caresses de Naruto n°2. Le clone disparut et Naruto jouit sentant le vagin de la brune se resserrer sur sa verge tendue. Il s'étendit alors sur le lit laissant Hinata se blottir sur lui, elle passa une jambe sur lui et embrassa son torse bronzé.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et caressa son cou. Il s'endormirent peu après sans avoir prononcé une seule parole.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Naruto fut réveillé par Hinata. Elle dormait mais parlait dans son sommeil, et il pu comprendre 4 mots : Naru je t'aime… Il déposa un baiser sur le fond de sa belle et se redormi le sourire au lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, aux bains, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru et Sasuke c'était rejoints et avaient commencé a descendre quelques bouteilles de saké dans la chambre d'Ino. Sur un pari stupide, perdu par les filles, elles avaient du s'embrasser devant les deux mâles.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que les filles appréciaient se faire du bien rentre elles. Sasuke et Shika ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ce baiser durait si longtemps et ils virent, avec ravissement que les deux jeunes filles avaient complètement zappé leurs présences.

Enfin, non, vu qu'une fois qu'elles furent en sous vêtements, assez minimaliste d'ailleurs, elles invitèrent les deux jeunes hommes a les rejoindre au plus vite.

Ino allongeât Sasuke et commença a le déshabillé, et Sakura fit de même avec Shikamaru et il engagèrent un 69 a 4…finalement Sakura se retrouva a califourchon sur Shikamaru prenant son pied sur sa verge tendue, qui lui, léchait l'entre jambe d'Ino qui était au dessus de lui, et qui elle même, avait en bouche Sasuke.

Après avoir tournés plusieurs fois de positions, ils s'endormirent tous sur le lit d'Ino, collés les uns aux autres.

(1)

Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouva dans la cuisine, la tête plus ou moins réveillée.

Naruto et Hinata vinrent aussi manger aux bains. ( Rien a manger chez Naruto …)

L'ambiance était bonne enfant et tout le monde riait. Dans 3 jours, il allaient être quelques kilomètre plus loin, les mains dans le sang, mais ensemble. Que ce soit au combat ou dans une chambre, il faisaient une équipe détonante.

(1) celui qui y est arriver, merci de me laisser ses coordonnées... hihi...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le week-end arriva bien vite et l'élite de ninja décida d'organiser un tournoi interne. Ils composèrent deux équipes, chacune de 6 personnes. L'équipe 1 était composée de Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chôji, Lee et Kiba. La seconde équipe comportait Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino et Neji. Le jeu consistait a aller récupérer tout les bandeau frontal de l'équipe adverse. Autrement dit mettre KO l'équipe ennemie. Ils décidèrent d'aller dans la foret histoire de pimenter un peu le jeu.

L'équipe 1 :

- Bon, _commença Shikamaru qui avait déjà conçu un plan_, Kiba et Akamaru, avancerons en premier, grâce a l'odora vous repèrerez l'équipe 2, suivi de Chôji, Ino, et Hinata en fin de ligne. Grâce au Byukugan, tu repérera les ennemis venant de derrière. Lee et moi nous serons poster de chaque côtés de la ligne principale. Gardez une distance de 5 mètres entre vous. Si jamais l'un de nous se fait capturer, et remplacer par une copie, le mot de passe sera : « je suis l'ami des plantes… »

- Quelle imagination… _soupira Ino_.

Quelques gloussements s'élevèrent du groupe puis Shika repris.

- Si on croise un des autres, obliger le a se tenir au milieu du cercle.

- Ok.

Ils prirent place dans la formation et avancèrent au travers les branches.

Chez l'équipe 2 c'est Shino qui prit instinctivement le rôle de lieder.

- Je propose que nous posions de faux pièges a travers la foret pour que l'autre équipe soit occupée a les desintaller. Pendant ce temps, mes insectes me renseignerons sur la position des autres et nous essayerons de casser leur groupe. Sasuke, tu pourrais en hypnotiser 1 ou 2, et si tu pouvais surtout hypnotiser Shikamaru pour qu'il n'utilise pas la technique des ombres.

- Pas de problèmes pour moi.

- Tenten, tu fera diversion pour que Sakura puisse endormir une partie du groupe et Neji tu t'occupera d'Hinata, comme elle possède aussi le byukugan.

Naruto, si quelqu'un s'échappe, tu utiliseras tes clones pour leurs prendre leurs bandeau.

Allez poser des pièges maintenant et revenez dans 1heure. Au delà, je considérerai que vous avez été pris. Allez y et bonne chance.

L'équipe se dispersa comme prévu et alla poser des pièges grossiers un peu partout.

Quand a elle, l'équipe 1 avançait doucement a la recherche des autres.

- Arrêtez vous !!! Stop !

Tous s'immobilisèrent sous les paroles d'Hinata.

- Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Des pièges, partout, plutôt n'importe ou. On dirait qu'il ont étés mis au hasard…

- Ca vient des autres a votre avis ? _lança Lee_

- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'immobiles nous sommes des proies faciles… _dit Kiba_

Après une minute de réflexion, Shikamaru parla :

- Ca doit faire parti de leur plan… restez sur vos gardes …

Naruto qui se trouvait a proximité, regardait la scène de loin. Il devait retourné dans son groupe.

Une fois tous arrivés, ils attendirent les instructions de Shino.

- Ils ont remarqué que quelques choses clochait… _chuchota Naruto_

- C'est le but… bon, prêts ? Naruto, avant tu fera apparaître quelques clones pour déstabiliser et éparpiller leur groupe.

- Ok, j'y vais.

- Allons y…

L'équipe 2 attendit patiemment que Naruto fasse le mariole devant les autres. Lee et Chôji se lancèrent a sa poursuite.

- Attention, le vrai est parti vers le nord ! _Hurla Hinata a ses coéquipiers._

- Restez groupés les autres ! _cria Shikamaru_

- C'est le moment pour moi d'y aller. _Murmura Sasuke._

Il sauta de sa branche et se plaça juste devant Shikamaru qui n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Il l'hypnotisa grâce a son sharingan. Kiba sauta alors vers Sasuke mais fut bloquer in extrémiste par Shino et ses insectes.

Hinata avait été surprise par cette attaque et couru vers Shikamaru. Néji se plaça alors devant elle et se mis en position de combat.

- Comme on se retrouve Neji…

- Donne moi ton bandeau et tu n'auras presque pas mal…

- Tu rêves…

Il commencèrent a lors un combat, Byukugan contre Byukugan.

Tenten attira comme prévu le reste de l'équipe 1, c'est a dire, Ino vers Sakura qui l'attendait, chakra vert en main.

Naruto filait toujours entre les branche suivit de prêt par Chôji et Lee. Malheureusement pour lui, il se fit plaqué au sol par Chôji qui l'étouffa de tout son poids. Lee lui assena quelques coups bien placer grâce au Taijutsu.

Personne n'avait encore battu un de ses adversaires. Il saignaient tous plus ou moins mais étaient encore debout. Puis on entendit une alarme au loin. C'était l'alarme de Konoha. Tous s'immobilisèrent. Cela faisait bien 5 ans qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu cette alarme.

Ils se lancèrent un regard furtif et partirent en courant vers Konoha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Il faut rejoindre le QG ! _avait crié Naruto en tête du groupe._

- Et vivant de préférence ! _répondis Sasuke_

Au même moment un parchemin explosif avait explosé envoyant Lee et Ino valser quelques mètre plus loin. Il durent mettre KO quelques inconnus qui se dressaient en travers de leur chemin. Une fois arrivé au QG, vivant, le « petit » groupe de précipita dans le bureau de Kakashi.

- Putin c'est quoi ce bordel ?! _Balança un Naruto énervé_.

Il fut tout de suite refroidi par l'œil glacial de Kakashi.

- Nos infos étaient bidon. L'installation de la famille était une couverture. Pas le temps de vous expliquer. En gros la mission a changé, éliminer tous ceux qui font partie du cartel de Kuriyama. Essayer de protéger les civils s'il en reste dehors.

Tout le monde se regarda ; ils venaient de se faire méchamment doubler. Sûrement une taupe. Il sortirent du bureau et filèrent enfiler leurs tenues de combats.

Tout en se changeant, Naruto déversa sa rage dans les vestiaires.

- Si je choppe le salaud qui nous a balancé aux Kuriyama…

- C'est vrai, personne n'était au courant de cette mission. Personne… _dit Shikamaru en enfilant son costume noir._

- La maison des Kuriyama n'était qu'une couverture… Ils nous ont bien eu cette fois. _Continua Sasuke_

Dans le vestiaire des filles Ino était dans le même était de colère.

- C'est pas se vieux pervers de Kuriyama qui aurait pu organiser un aussi beau coup… Tout le monde s'est fait avoir !

- On n'a absolument pas vu le coup venir ! _lança Tenten enfilant son masque_

- Y a quelqu'un d'autre derrière alors… _en conclut Hinata, rageuse de s'être laisser berné de la sorte._

- Bouger vous les filles, on va leur faire voir qui sont les maîtres de Konoha ! _Encourageât Sakura qui sorti des vestiaires en courrant._

Ils se retrouvèrent aux portes du QG, tous vêtus de noir, masque placé sur le visage.

- Je propose qu'on se sépare en groupe de 3 … La tuerie est ouverte ! _cria Sasuke, partant vers le nord, suivi d'Ino et Shino. _

- Pas de problème ! _lança a son tour Hinata, qui rejoint Naruto et Lee, déjà parti vers l'entrée de Konoha._

- Suivez moi, on va vers la falaise, _dit Shikamaru à Kiba et Sakura_.

- Et nous vers l'académie. Néji, Tenten et Chôji se dirigèrent vers l'académie. On va réquisitionner les Chunnins…

Il s'était écouler une trentaine de minute depuis de début de l'alerte. La moitié du village était déjà en flammes. Quelques ninjas de la Feuille combattait déjà : Iruka, Anko, Gaï, sur et Kurenaï. Il furent bientôt rejoins par Kakashi. Pour des trentenaire ils avaient encore la forme, se dit Naruto qui passait près d'eux.

Naruto, Hinata et Lee arrivèrent près de la porte d'entrée principale de Konoha. Les portes étaient encore ouvertes. Grâce a sa technique de multiclonage, Naruto ferma rapidement l'enceinte de Konoha. Puis ils se mirent en position de combat. Quelques ninjas intrus vinrent a leur rencontre.

- Alors c'est la grande Konoha ??? _s'exclama un des ninja qui portait la marque du village caché du son. _

- Je m'en doutais, _dit alors Hinata._ C'est bien Orochimaru qui vous a envoyés ?

- Bien joué ! Et bientôt il marchera sur vos cadavres…

Naruto, Lee et Hinata comprirent alors que le village était vraiment en danger. Orochimaru dirigeait le deuxième village caché du continent. Ils étaient en guerre depuis bien longtemps, mais Konoha avait toujours su tenir a distance le serpent du village du son.

Sans plus attendre ils passèrent a l'action. Hinata, foudroya un des ninja en bloquant son flux de chakra.

Lee abatis deux autres ninjas du son grâce son taijutsu, et Naruto, qui contrôlait parfaitement le chakra de kyubi, tenait deux boules bleues parfaitement symétriques qui vinrent se loger dans le ventre de deux autres intrus.

Mais d'autres ninjas affluèrent vers eux en nombre.

Chacun de leur côté, nos junnins étaient submergés de nouveau assaillants, les repoussant facilement. Mais tous savaient qu'il étaient en train de gaspillé inutilement leurs chakra.

- Il en vient de partout !!! _cria Ino à Sasuke qui évitait les coups de ses adversaires_. On dirait que leurs nombres ne diminuent pas !

Elle reçu alors un violent coup de pied en pleine face et fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin. Sasuke tua rapidement l'auteur du coup et souleva Ino aidé par Shino. On n'y arrivera jamais a se rythme…avait pensé Sasuke.

Ils se replièrent sur la position de Sakura.

- Sakura, Shika, Kiba, il nous faut un plan, ils sont trop nombreux.

Ils s'étaient regroupé sur le toit du palais le l'Hokage ( qui n'était autre que Tsunade. Mais elle s'était absentée quelques jours plutôt. Ca devait aussi faire parti du plan d'Orochimaru.)

Finalement, les junnins de retrouvèrent sur le toit. Chacun portait des marques du combat.

- A se rythme, dans 1 heure nous n'aurons plus de chakra … _Hinata activa le Byukugan et observa ses amis_. Oui une heure, ou 2 pas plus…

- Oui un plan serais le bien venu…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Orochimaru était a quelques kilomètres de Konoha et observait la fumée se dégager du village de la feuille… Du haut de son serpent il se délectait du paysage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

- Au fait, vous saviez bien tous que c'était Orochimaru qui était derrière tout ça ?

- Ah ouais ?

Naruto se gratta la tête et pris une pose désolée. Il y eut quelques rires et Shikamaru se leva de sa position de méditation.

- S'ils sont vraiment sous les ordres du serpent, il n'y a qu'une solution. Le trouver et le tuez.

- Je suis assez d'accords pour qu'on aille lui faire sa fête alors ! _lâcha Sakura_.

- Quelqu'un l'a vu dans le village ? je suppose que non. Il faut interroger un de ses sbires ... _dit calmement Sasuke_.

Hinata, Ino et Tenten se regardèrent : la torture était leur spécialité…

- On s'occupera de le faire accouché… _dit Hinata, une note de sadisme dans sa voix, qui fit frémir les hommes. _

Personne n'osa s'interposer et Naruto sauta du toit et réapparu quelques secondes plus tard avec un ninja assommé sur le dos. Ils se dirigèrent vers une maison abandonnée. On attache solidement l'homme a une chaise et l'interrogatoire commença. Tenten lança un seau d'eau glacée sur l'endormi, qui se réveilla en sursautant.

- Salut, je me présente, la fille qui a mettre fin a tes jours si tu ne me dis pas se que je veux. _Murmura Ino a l'oreille du ninja_. Et ça ce sont mes amies : elles aussi elles sont en manque de sang alors …

Puis Hinata s'approcha de la chaise et regarda le ninja qui lui lança un regard de défi.

- Où se cache Orochimaru ?

- …

- ALLO je te parle ! Ou est il ?

- Je ne dirais rien …

- A OUI ? Tu crois ça ?

Elle se redressa et pris une torche, puis elle déchaussa l'homme et commença a brûler la plante de ses pieds. Il frémi mais resta immobile. Hinata sourit et Ino déposa un tas de bois sous les pieds du prisonnier. Le tas de bois qui s'enflamma rapidement. Hinata obligeât le ninja a garder ses pieds sur le feu. Il commençait a pâlir et se mit a hurler après quelques secondes. Puis les filles éteignirent le feu.

- Alors ? Quelques chose a dire ?

Il leva la tête avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Ino qui perdit son calme traversa le corps du prisonnier avec sa main. Celui ci hurla mais toujours conscient il reprit son souffle. Un flot de sang se déversa sur le sol. Hinata se rapprocha de son oreille.

- Je suis désolée, elle est un peu énervée. Tu comprends. Dis moi tout…

- Je … jamais…

Elle pris alors un couteau et lui trancha une oreille.

- Allez fait un effort !

- Uhuhh…

- Putin, vous nous avez ramené le maso de service ! _cria t-elle a Lee qui était rester pour surveiller la maison._

Tenten ouvrit le tiroir de la cuisine ou il se trouvaient et pris une fourchette. Elle se dirigeât vers le corps ensanglanté et avec un plaisir a peine dissimulé planta la fourchette dans l'entrejambe de l'homme qui hurla et supplia les filles d'arrêter. Tenten tourna lentement la fourchette et l'enleva. Puis l'homme révéla l'endroit où se tenait Orochimaru. Puis Hinata pris la tête du ninja et on entendit un craquement sourd.

- Il est a l'extérieur de Konoha ! _hurla Lee a ses coéquipiers qui se battait a l'extérieur_.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ???

Il se mirent a courir vers l'extérieur de Konoha. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, le groupe arriva devant un immense serpent. Sur sa tête, Orochimaru tenait le corps inerte de Tsunade.

Neji activa le byukugan.

- Elle est encore vivante. Mais …

Tout le monde comprit le message. Un peu plus loin en retrait, Naruto malaxait son chakra. Hinata se tenait a côté de lui et repoussait les éventuels agresseurs. Puis il sorti de sa pseudo méditation, et pris Hinata par la taille, il releva son masque ainsi que celui de la brune. Il l'embrassa sans un mot.

- Si jamais … Hina, je t'…

- Chuuut … il n'y aura pas de si jamais… embrasse moi plutôt …

Il l'embrassa de plus belle. Puis Hinata parti prêter main forte aux autres. Naruto croqua alors le bout de son pouce.

- _Cochon…chien…coq…singe…mouton_… INVOCATION !!!

Gamabunta apparut alors.

- Salut Boss ! J'ai encore besoin de toi…

- Naruto…

Le boss des grenouilles vit alors Orochimaru et comprit la situation.

Le combat s'amorça. Celui ci fut court. Orochimaru se révéla ne pas être lui même. Un clone de lui même.

Personne ne compris se qui s'était passé. Plus tard on appris par les services d'infos de Konoha que c'était une manoeuvre orchestrer par Orochimaru pour tester la défense du village. Tsunade était aussi un clone crée par Orochimaru. Mais le travail n'était pas fini. Orochimaru avait envoyé ses hommes de mains, des kamikazes, qui firent sauter pas mal de bâtiments, et pas mal de ninjas de Konoha perdirent la vie dans le combat.

Il fallu encore attendre jusqu'à la nuit pour que Konoha soit enfin débarrassée de toute les vermines venant du village du son. Une fois le calme revenu sur le village de la feuille, tout les junnins, chunnins, gennins ayant survécus se rejoignir pour organiser une reconstruction de Konoha.

Un mois passa après « l'incident Orochimaru » le village commençait a reprendre visage humain. On en avait profité pour agrandir l'immeuble des 4. On avait renforcé la sécurité de Konoha. En gros, L'attaque d'Orochimaru avait permis a Tsunade de revoir certains aspects architecturaux du village.

Un soir, toute l'équipe étant au complet, décida d'aller aux bains pour un bon moment de relaxation. Ils furent bien entendu accueillis par Ino, plus souriante que jamais. Elle parti prévenir Sakura, Tenten et Hinata. Celles ci arrivèrent dans le bain, ou leurs amis étaient en train de se battre dans l'eau. Malgré la douceur apparente de leurs peaux les quatre jeunes filles se jetèrent alors sur les garçons les coulants les uns après les autres.

Pendant que chacun discutaient avec son voisin, Naruto tira Hinata par la taille et ils se posèrent dans un coin. Le blond regarda son amante. Hinata connaissait bien ses yeux, ce regard, qui criait de toutes ses forces qu'il l'aimait.

- Hina…_chuchota t-il a l'oreille de la brune_, ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire… je t'aime…Hinata.

Hinata resta sans voix. Même si elle connaissait les sentiments du blond, elle refoulait son amour. Elle connaissait le règlement qu'ils avaient instauré entre eux. C'était même une des première a être d'accord. Elle se ressaisit et repoussa Naruto. Celui ci essaya de l'empêcher de partir et la retint par le bras.

- Laches moi. _Souffla Hinata, le regard froid._

Surpris Naruto lâcha sa belle et la regarda s'enfuir du bain. Tout le monde avait bien sur remarqué la petite scène de ménage. Naruto en colère contre lui même, ne comprenant pas la réaction d'Hinata se leva a son tour et dit aux autres :

- Quoi ??? Vous voulez ma photo ?!

- C'est bon baka calme toi ! T'as fait quoi a Hinata ?

Naruto perdit son sang froid et attrapa Sasuke par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Rien.

Puis il partit du bain rejoindre la brune. Il voulait des explications. Le moment le plus beau de sa vie avait basculé dans le pire moment… Il monta quatre a quatre les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre d'Hinata. Bien sur celle ci était fermée a clef. Il commença a tambouriner la porte de sa chambre. Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Inquiet, fou de tristesse il passa a une phase plus active. Il lança un coup de pied puissant dans la porte qui vola en éclats. Il pénétra dans la chambre. Il vit alors Hinata, assise contre le mur opposé, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine. Elle portait juste un peignoir bleu nuit. Naruto resta au pas de la porte.

- Pourquoi ? Hina, regarde moi… parle moi…

- Dégage… murmura Hinata.

- Jamais, pas sans une réponse de ta part.

Elle leva la tête et haussa la voix.

- T'es sourd Naruto ? Pars d'ici !

- Non.

Alors Hinata se leva et se dirigea vers Naruto. Elle essaya de le pousser hors de sa chambre. Le blond lui pris fermement les poignets l'empêchant de bouger.

- Hinata, je t'aime !

- Arrête ! Dégage !

Le blond laissa s'échapper les larmes de ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de la Hyuuga.

Puis il senti que la brune avait arrêter de se débattre. Il desserra progressivement son étreinte et l'obligea a se serrer contre son torse nu. Elle du alors poser son oreille contre sa poitrine.

- Tu entends mon cœur, Hina ? Il bat pour toi…

Hinata senti une larme, celle de Naruto couler sur sa joue.

- On ne peut pas Naru… Le règlement est…

- Je me fous du règlement, je t'aime ! Et je sais que toi aussi, ou est le problème ?

- Mais les autres ne vont pas …

- S'ils ne sont pas d'accords, et bah tant pis pour eux !

Shikamaru passa alors sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte plus tôt défoncée par Naruto et dit :

- Les autres n'y voit pas d'inconvénients…

Puis il passa dans le couloir suivit de Sakura qui sourit a Hinata. Elle laissa s'écouler quelques larmes que Naruto pris un plaisir d'essuyer. Puis ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit d'Hinata et restèrent collés sans un mot pendant le reste de la nuit.

Le matin venu, Hinata de réveilla lentement, quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux elle vit Naruto qui la regardait avec un sourire sur le coin de la bouche. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et murmura dans son oreille :

- Je t'aime aussi…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(1) celui qui y est arrivé, merci de me laisser ses coordonnées…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que nos deux tourtereaux s'étaient barricadés dans la chambre de la demoiselle, pour y passer jours et nuits.

Heureusement pour eux, aucune mission ne les avaient appelles. Les autres avaient rediscutés du fameux pacte anti relations sérieuses ; ils en avaient conclu que maintenant ils pouvaient agir selon leurs envies, mais que ça ne devait pas interférer dans leur travail. Tout le monde était assez content de cette nouvelle charte ; quelques jours après on appris que Sasuke sortait avec Ino, et Kiba avec Tenten…

Puis les missions reprirent et tout le monde du reprendre ses activités normales. Néji, accompagné de Sasuke et Hinata étaient partis en mission d'espionnage au pays du son. Avant de partir, Naruto pris Sasuke a part :

- Sas'ke ? Je peux compter sur toi pour veiller sur elle ?

- Tu sais Naru, je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour le faire toute seule…

- Mais quand même…

- Ok, Don juan…

Naruto serra Hinata dans ses bras.

- Tu fais attention mon ange… Rien d'imprudent…

- J'ai pas encore envie de mourir Naru-san…

Elle lui sourit et parti rapidement rattrapant Neji et Sasuke. Quand aux autres, Sakura resta a Konoha régler quelques affaires brûlantes, avec l'aide de Lee et de Chôji.

Naruto et Ino étaient partis au pays de Suna No Kuni pour une mission diplomatique. Ils faisaient partis de leurs alliés contre le Village du son.

Le soleil allait bientôt disparaître derrière les collines, et le groupe de Sasuke décida d'établir un camp. Néji pris le premier tour de garde. Le début de la nuit se déroula sans encombres.

Vers 2h00 il réveilla Hinata pour qu'elle prenne la relève. Elle se posta alors dans un arbre, ou elle sonda rapidement les alentours grâce a son byukugan et s'adossa au tronc. Mais quelques heures après, elle ne se senti pas bien ; sa tête tournait et son ventre se retournait sur lui même. Elle décida de manger un peu. Hinata descendis alors près de Sasuke qui avait garder les provisions près de lui. Elle pris alors une bouteille d'eau et commença a boire. Puis se sentant vraiment mal, elle s'éloigna du campement de quelques mètres. Elle vomi quelques minutes après.

_« Qu'est ce que j'ai… »_

Naruto et Ino arrivèrent bientôt au village caché de Suna. Ils furent accueillis par la sœur de Gaara, Temari.

- Naruto, Ino ! Ca faisait un bout de temps ! Comment allez vous ?

- Oh, bien le voyage a été assez calme. Sinon, nous ça va. _Lui répondit Ino souriante_.

- Très bien. Je suppose que vous venez voir Gaara ? J'ai appris que votre village avait été attaqué, il y a un mois de ça ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela qu'on est venu. _Dit alors Naruto._

- Suivez moi alors.

En allant vers les appartements de Gaara, Temari les invita ensuite sa maison comme lieu ou ils pouvaient se reposés.

Gaara les accueille avec plaisir dans son bureau. Naruto et Ino le salua et s'assirent devant lui.

- J'ai été très surpris d'appendre que Orochimaru avait mené une offensive contre vous.

- Nous aussi … _soupira Ino._

- C'est vrai. On n'a rien vu venir… C'est d'ailleurs assez troublant…_rajouta le blond._ Nous sommes venus pour t'informer qu'il y aura peut être du mouvement près de chez toi. Notre hokage a juger bon d'envoyer quelques ninjas un peu partout a travers le pays pour s'assurer qu'Orochimaru reste bien chez lui.

Dans se cas, permettez que quelques un de mes shinobis se joignent a ses recherches. J'avais déjà poster quelques un des mes hommes dans le village. On suspecte un groupe d'étrangers. Il se sont installés il y a peu et j'ai bien peur que se soit des espions du serpent…

- En tout cas ça a commencé comme ça chez nous. Si vous voulez mon avis, envoyer 1 ou deux ninjas la bas pour les tuer…_Continua Ino_

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est comme ça que notre invasion a commencer… _Termina Naruto_

Gaara appela alors Temari et la chargea de cette mission. Il continuèrent leur discutions pour en conclurent qu'un jour, ils devront tous allez mettre a sac le village ou régnait Orochimaru.

Ils passèrent quelques jours de plus en compagnie de Gaara et Temari.

A Konoha, chaque soir, Sakura suivit de Lee et Chôji, rendaient visite a plusieurs entreprises illégales de Konoha pour réassoir leur autorité. Les soirées se passaient plutôt bien. Le petit groupe du faire quelques démonstrations de force pour persuader les mafieux de signer un petit traité.

Il gardaient 50 de leurs recettes et Sakura leurs garantissait la sécurité de rester vivant, ainsi que leur monopole sur leur trafics respectifs. Le reste de l'argent, pour 30 allaient dans les caisses de Konoha, pour l'éducation des jeunes shinobis, la défense du village etc.…, et enfin les 20 restant, allaient dans la poche de Sakura et de ses associés.

Konoha reprenait alors le rythme d'antan, le jour, un village sans délinquance et la nuit, un repère des cartels finançant l'avenir du village.

Comme tous les matins, Hinata partait une trentaine de minutes un peu plus loin, prétextant l'envie de faire un footing. Le sur lendemain, aucun de ses coéquipiers ne la crurent et décidèrent, pendant les 30 minutes d'absences de lui demandé se qu'il n'allait pas. Une fois de retour, encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, Hinata se retrouva encerclé par un Sasuke et un Neji avides de réponses.

- Hinata… Pourquoi tu pars le matin… ?

- Etant tes coéquipiers, on se pose des questions… tu mets en danger la mission en t'absentant…_continua Neji inquisiteur_.

Hinata resta plantée devant eux, sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle même n'était pas sure.

- Merde Hinata t'as perdu ta langue ? Réponds nous !

- C'est que je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- C'est quoi cette réponse ! _commença a s'énervé Sasuke._

Les nerfs a vif par le manque de sommeil et la fatigue Hinata craqua lamentablement devant ses amis, qui eux n'en revenait pas. Même sous la torture Hinata n'aurais jamais craquée, elle se serais suicidée avant.

Elle hoqueta. Sasuke la pris dans ses bras et s'excusa.

- Euh, pleure pas, mais on aimerais bien savoir, tu comprends…

- Je… je crois que… enceinte…

Puis elle renifla bruyamment. Neji était sous le choc de la nouvelle et Sasuke n'en revenait toujours pas. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que la plus meurtrière des filles du groupe puisse être enceinte.

- Mais t'es sure ? _Demanda Neji_.

- Naaan, je sais paaas…

Malgré tout Hinata dit :

- On doit terminer la mission…

- C'est vrai, tu te sens aptes ?

- Oui je crois.

Ils repartirent alors rapidement vers le village du son. Une fois arriver a destination, ils se déployèrent a travers le village.

Une fois le soir venu, ils se regroupèrent dans une auberge dans la chambre de Néji.

D'après se que j'ai pu voir, le village est presque vide, il n'y a que les civils. J'ai du croiser quelques ninjas, 3 ou 4, pas plus.

Néji corrobora cette observation d'Hinata. Sasuke hocha le tête et continua.

Orochimaru semble avoir quitter le village depuis une semaine. J'ai interrogé un des clients et il paraît qu'il y a eu un gros remue ménage la semaine dernière et depuis, le village est étrangement calme.

- C'est sure qui si Orochimaru est parti avec sa clique, il a du effacer toute trace de son passage ici…_ajouta Hinata qui se tenait sur le lit_.

Bien, nous partirons se soir alors. Inutile de rester plus longtemps ici.

Séance tenante il rassemblèrent leurs affaires et repartirent vers Konoha.

Ino et Naruto venait de rentrer de Suna avec quelques cadeaux offerts par Gaara et Temari. Ils allèrent faire leurs rapport a Kakashi.

Naruto frappa a la porte de son supérieur et attendis. Longtemps. Il finit par refrapper regardant Ino qui pensait comme lui. Il plaquèrent alors leurs oreilles contre la porte et écoutèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard il partirent en courrant de la porte pour aller se marrer quelques mètres plus loin. Le « oh, Iruuuukaaaaa, ummm, encooree » leur avait fait comprendre qu'il ferai leur rapport plus tard…

Sur le retour, quelques kilomètres avant Konoha, Hinata avait fait jurer Sasuke et Néji de se taire a propos de son état. Arrivés a Konoha, Hinata couru jusqu'au bureau de Sakura.

Elle arriva dans son bureau et ferma la porte.

- Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer Hina …

- Désolé. Il faut que tu m'aides…

Voyant la tête de déterrée d'Hinata, Sakura la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ben, voilà… Le matin, j'ai des nausées… et je me sens fatiguée. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir a chaque instants…je crois que je …

A l'écoute des symptômes d'Hinata, le visage de Sakura devenait de plus en plus inexpressif.

- Suis enceinte … termina la brune au bord des larmes.

- Mon dieu …_Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et soupira_ ; Et tu le veux ?

- Est ce que tu me vois avec un enfant ? Je suis trop jeune, j'ai un boulot qui me plait et tu me vois torturer un mec avec le bébé dans un bras et un couteau dans l'autre ??? Mais, d'un autre côté… c'est aussi celui de Naru…

- C'est vrai… Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu feras une bonne mère…

A ce moment la Ino entra dans le bureau, plusieurs colliers en or dans les mains et autours du cou.

- Mais c'est une manie chez vous d'arriver sans frapper ??? hurla Sakura.

- Eh ! Du calme, regarde se que je vous ramène de Suna !

Puis sentant qu'elle venait d'arriver dans une conversation sérieuse elle observa la scène : Hinata qu'elle n'avait jamais vu pleurer justement au bord des larmes, la main sur son ventre, Sakura près de celle ci.

- Euh, j'ai loupé quelques chose la ?

- Hinata ? _demanda Sakura_.

- Ino, je suis enceinte.

- …

Puis elle attrapa Hinata dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

- Tu… tu m'étouffes Ino…

- Excuse mon chou…Ca va ? Reprenez votre discussion au fait …

- Je ne sais pas comment le dire a Naruto…

- Dis lui le plus simplement du monde. Salut chéri, dans 9 mois t'es papa !

Elles rirent sur la proposition d'Ino qui mimait la réaction de Naruto. Elle s'était métamorphosé en lui et sauta a travers la pièce.

Puis elle redevint sérieuse et dit :

- Invite le se soir aux thermes… et dit lui …

- Pourquoi pas…

Sur ce Ino fila a toutes vitesses prévenir l'intéresser du petit rendez vous en amoureux aux thermes. Hinata n'eu pas le temps d'arrêter Ino et se résigna a l'idée de lui dire ce soir la. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et releva la tunique qu'elle portait. Elle regarda son ventre encore plat dans la glace et s'imagina un ventre rond et énorme. La brune se jeta dans ses draps et s'endormit jusqu'au soir. Ino pénétra dans sa chambre et la réveilla.

- Il est arrivé mon chou, réveille toi…

- DEJA ???

- Oui il est 8h passer…

- Pourquoi tu m'a pas réveillée avant ???

- EH ! je suis pas ta mère !

Elle ne pu lui réprimer un sourire fraternel, puis elle se leva se prépara a rejoindre Naruto. Elle défi ses vêtements et passa son peignoir bleu.

Naruto nageait dans le bain puis il la vit arriver. Il se dirigea vers elle. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Ca devait faire 2 semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Instinctivement leurs corps se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ne laisser aucun vide entre eux deux.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Hina ma belle. Je t'aime mon ange.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Naru… Ecoute j'ai quelque chose a te dire avant tout…

Il fronça les sourcils et se recula un peu pour mieux voir son visage.

- Oui, dis moi, c'est grave ?

- Bah, je ne sais pas trop… ça dépend de toi…

- Hein, je ne comprends pas…

- Naru, je … je suis enceinte de toi…

Hinata cru que Naruto venait d'avoir une crise cardiaque, il était devenu livide et un respirait plus.

- Naru ?! réponds moi ! ça va ???

- …

Puis il reprit sa respiration et repris des couleurs normales. Hinata avait fermer les yeux et la tête baissée comme si elle était en tors. Naruto pris la parole.

- On va avoir un ptit bébé alors ?

- Oui, tu m'en veux pas ?

- Pourquoi mon ange, on doit être deux pour ce genre de choses je crois non ?

Il souriait de toutes ses dents et ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Elle sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

Pendant se temps la Ino et Sakura sautillaient de joie derrière la porte des bains.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain dans la soirée, le jeune couple invita leurs amis chez Ichiraku, la « cantine » de Naruto. Quand tout le monde fut attablé, Naruto et Hinata demandèrent le silence.

Nous avons quelques chose a vous dire, on voulait que vous soyer les premiers a savoir que… nous allons avoir un enfant !

A part Sasuke, Néji, Sakura et Ino, tout le monde resta sans voix. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que deux ninjas hors catégories allait avoir un enfant ensembles. Finalement ils souhaitèrent leurs vœux aux prochains parents…

Et au QG :

- COMMENT CA ??? ENCEINTE ??? Mais je perds un de mes meilleurs éléments !

Kakashi se rassit, et regarda Hinata qui n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre.

- Je suis heureux pour vous ! _dit il après un silence insupportable_. Mais tu seras obliger de continuer tes missions jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin me dise le contraire…

- Pas de problèmes pour moi !

- Mais sa me pose un problème a moi ! _Dit Naruto en s'avançant vers le bureau de son chef._

- C'est a dire ?

- Et si jamais il arrive quelques choses au bébé ?

Kakashi éclata de rire : Naruto en Papa poule… Hinata s'approcha de Naruto et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je ferai attention…

- Mouis…

- Bon et bien, justement ta prochaine mission est avec Naruto… Escorte…

- Quand ?

- Dans 3 jours.

Ce soir la dans la chambre d'Hinata se tenait un Naruto complètement surexcité.

- Est ce que tu veux d'emménager ? On a assez d'argent pour avoir un appart près d'ici. Et la ça va ? Tu veux boire quelques chose, tu veux mon coussin, et si c'est une fille ? t'as penser a un prénom ? Tu veux vraiment pas un verre d'eau ? Sinon, tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point je suis heureux… Pourquoi tu ne dis rien mon ange ?

- Parce que ça fait 5 minutes que tu parles sans t'arrêter ... Embrasse moi au lieu de parler… C'est pas parce que j'ai une Naruto-junior dans le ventre que je n'ai plus envie de toi…

Elle l'attira contre elle et commença a défaire sa chemise laissant un torse doré par le soleil apparaître.

Naruto l'embrassa de plus belle laissant sa main remontée le long de la jambe d'Hinata. Elle regardait Naruto avec amour.

Il avait laissé ses cheveux blonds pousser jusqu'à ses épaules, son visage était fin. Quand il posait ses mains sur elle, elle pouvait sentir toute la force et la douceur qui émanait de lui. Naruto se laissa faire et remonta la chemise d'Hinata, il embrassa son ventre tendrement et commença a défaire son pantalon.

La brune frissonnait d'impatience, puis il glissa une main sous le dernier bout de tissus que portait son amante, il caressa lentement son entrejambe, sentant l'humidité et la chaleur que dégageait cet endroit. Enfin, il dévêtit totalement la Hyuuga, et se délesta par la même occasion de ses propres vêtements. Naruto l'allongea sur le lit et repartir vers le bas ventre de son amie. Il lécha avec délectation l'échancrure brûlante d'Hinata qui gémissait sous ses coups de langue parfaitement contrôlés. Elle caressait les cheveux du blond tout en le regardant a l'œuvre.

Puis une fois prêts tout les deux, il la pénétra en douceur, comme si c'était la première fois. Il avait sans doute peur d'être trop brutal, sans doute peur de faire mal a l'être qui grandissait dans son ventre. A présent il était au plus profond d'elle, il tremblait légèrement, et embrassa Hinata qui le rassura de quelques mots doux.

Il commença alors ses mouvements de va et vient faisant gémir de plaisir sa partenaire qui calquaient ses mouvement sur ceux du blond.

Après quelques minutes dans cette position, Hinata se redressa toujours empalée sur le membre gonflé de Naruto passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Celui ci se mit a genou et recommença, sans fatigue, il pénétrait plus profondément touchant le fond du vagin d'Hinata qui ne puit réprimer quelques tremblements et quelques cris.

Ils étaient serrer l'un a l'autre, mêlant leur sueurs. Naruto haletait au rythme de ses mouvements. Leurs bouches s'entrechoquèrent, leurs langues se cherchaient désespérément. Comme si ça devait être la dernière fois qu'ils feraient l'amour…

Hinata lâcha le blond et s'allongea de nouveau. Le blond pris alors ses jambes et les passèrent sur ses épaules. La brune, en sueur, caressant la tête de son amant, sur qui perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur, lui susurra.

- Allons… dans l'eau Naaruu, fait trop chaud iciiii…

- D'ac…

Mais il ne se retira pas immédiatement et accéléra le rythme. La respiration d'Hinata s'était emballée et son cœur battait a tout rompre. Naruto jouit en elle en poussant un gémissement bruyant, et il s'effondra dans les bras d'Hina.

- Excuse moi, mais j'en avais tellement envie…

- Ne t'excuse pas… Je t'aime…

Pour réponse il l'embrassa passionnément jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air dans les poumons. Ils se levèrent pour rejoindre les bains. Comme deux gamins, ils coururent dans les couloirs jusqu'au vestiaires, ou il passèrent un bout de temps sous la douche, ensembles, se savonnant mutuellement. Puis ils empruntèrent le chemin des sources privées quand ils découvrirent un Sasuke en train de gémir seul dans l'eau. Enfin seul … il découvrirent alors Ino ressortir de l'eau…

- Elle a toujours été forte en apnée… _murmura Hinata a l'oreille du blond hilare_.

- Eh ben je vois ça ! _lui répondis t-il_…

- En attendant, la place est déjà prise… Tu ne veux pas aller te promener dehors mon ange en attendant ? _demanda t-elle_.

- Tout ce que tu veux…

Il allèrent s'habiller et partirent dans les ruelles de Konoha, déambulant au hasard dans le village. Naruto avait passé son bras autour des épaules d'Hinata qui le tenait par la taille. Cette nuit la ils rentrèrent a l'appartement de Naruto, trop fatigués pour passer par les bains.

Les 3 jours passèrent avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Le matin, Naruto allait s'entraîner avec Sasuke, ou plutôt il parlaient des heures a l'ombre d'un arbre. Hinata quand a elle parlait avec les filles de son immeuble. Elle rejoignait Naruto au restaurant et ils repartaient vers leurs occupations. Hinata s'occupait des affaires courantes de Sakura, lui prêtant main forte pour gérer les conflits de quartiers. Et la nuit, Naruto la passait a regarder sa compagne dormir, ou le plus souvent, ils faisaient l'amour, pour étancher leurs soif de l'autre.

Leur mission consistait a escorter un riche banquier de Konoha vers le pays des vagues. Une mission de routine a l'évidence. Avant de partir, Sakura donna quelques recommandations a Hinata et Naruto pour le bébé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Saku-Chan, tout ira bien ! avait dit Hinata en partant a Sakura.

Elle était loin d'imaginer se qu'il allait se passer. Tout ce passa pour le mieux a l'aller. L'argent et le banquier arrivèrent sans dommage au pays des vagues. Cela faisait une semaine et demie qu'ils avaient quitter Konoha et leur voyage avait plutôt été agréable. Une fois arrivés la bas par bateau, il durent rester sur place quelques jours. Aucun bateau ne quittait le port, une tempête venait se s'installer sur les îles.

Le beau temps était prévu de revenir quelques jours après. Naruto et Hinata ne s'inquiétèrent pas. Ils avaient encore une semaine pour revenir chez eux. Il furent contraints de resté enfermé a l'auberge car le temps ne permettait pas de promenades sur le littoral…enfin contraints… Pas tant que ça ! Mais ils oublièrent qu'ils étaient en mission…

Effectivement, le troisième soir, il se retrouvèrent ligotés et menotté au mur, dans un endroit inconnu. Il s'était fait drogués a l'auberge. Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il se réveilla, la tête dans un étau, comme si une centaine de gennins hurlant dans ses oreilles. La salle ou ils étaient enfermés était sombre et humide.

- HINATA ! _hurla t-il des qu'il fut réellement réveiller_.

Personne ne lui répondit. Un rat fila entre ses jambes. Il observa la salle plus attentivement. Il vit alors la pauvre Hinata qui était pareillement enchaînée, pieds et mains liés, a l'autre bout de la salle.

- Hinata ! Ma chérie, réveilles toi je t'en prie !

Elle bougea légèrement. _« Toujours vivante »_ se dit il. Il continua de l'appelée pour la réveillée. Finalement après quelques minutes elle émergea.

- Hinata !

- Na…NARUTO ! Ou on est ? Ma tête…

- Oui ça fait mal…_Il lui sourit et essaya de se redresser_.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et une silhouette familière apparu. Orochimaru se tenait la devant eux. Il s'avança près d'Hinata

- Quel plaisir j'ai eu en vous trouvant dans cette auberge ! En amoureux ! Qui l'aurait cru !

- T'approches pas d'elle ! _Hurla Naruto encore sous l'effet de la drogue._

- Oh ! Comme c'est mignon ! Comme ça c'est ta petite amie …

Orochimaru s'approcha du visage d'Hinata et le pris entre ses doigts. Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres. La brune lui mordis alors le doigt jusqu'au sang. De rage il la frappa, sa tête heurtant le mur.

Naruto hurla. Puis Kabuto pénétra dans la pièce munie de deux seringues. Orochimaru pris la parole et s'adressa à Kabuto :

- Injecte lui une dose nécessaire pour qu'il puisse rester éveiller mais pas plus … Dit il avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

- Pas de problèmes.

- Et une petite dose pour cette garce, histoire qu'elle ne fasse pas de plis…

Kabuto injecta la substance a Naruto qui essayait désespérement de se libérer. Puis il s'effondra sur le sol, le regard toujours vers Hinata. Dans la confusion la plus complète il essayait se garder les yeux ouverts.

- Hi…naa, Hina…_Murmurait il désespérément._

Il entendit alors le rire sadique d'Orochimaru qui touchait le corps endormi de sa belle. Il posait ses mains partout, pendant qu'Hinata essayait par tous les moyens de rester éveillée.

- Dé…gage de …moi… Orochi…

- Tais toi la Kunoichi… Il a bon goût ce bon vieux Naruto…

Finalement Katubo aida son maître a transporter la Hyuuga sur une table situé au milieu de la salle. Il la rattacha a chaque bout de la table. Puis il commença a la déshabillée sous le regard impuissant de Naruto. Il voyait la scène, savait qu'il devait réagir mais son corps ne semblait pas réagir ; seul des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. _« Hina… »_

Orochimaru pénétra sauvagement Hinata qui cria de douleur. Il avait enfoncé son sexe froid et dur en elle. Il agissait mécaniquement, pénétrant au plus profond de cette poupée désarticulée. Orochimaru éjacula alors en elle poussant un soupir de satisfaction.

Elle avait fermé les yeux et pleurait silencieusement. Naruto avait assisté a la scène, impuissant, a l'autre bout de la pièce. Les cris de douleur qu'avait poussé Hinata résonnaient dans sa tête comme une sonnerie sans fin.

Orochimaru frappa Hinata et parti de la salle les laissant de nouveau seuls.

- Naru … ?

- …

- Naruto ? J'ai mal …

La plainte d'Hinata suffit a réveiller Naruto. Il releva la tête et regarda la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, étendue sur cette table, les jambes encore écartées, sa beauté bafouée.

- Oui, je … _kof kof kof_, je suis la mon ange, _articula le blond au bord des larmes._

- J'ai mal Naru… Je t'en prie… aide moi…

Cette demande lui fendit le cœur. Il m'arrivait même pas a bouger, alors allez la sauvée…

- Je suis …drogué… j'arrive pas a bouger … je suis désolé… _puis il pleura_

- On va s'en sortir ?

- Je … je ne sais pas…

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi je t 'aime…

Hinata s'évanouie alors laissant Naruto seul. Il commença alors a délirer. Il revoyait sa vie devant lui, revivant tout les instant pénibles qui avait jalonné celle ci. Le blond resta plusieurs heures dans ce rêve. Il fut a nouveau réveiller par la porte du cachot. Orochimaru entra, le sourire aux lèvres. Hinata s'était elle aussi réveillée, et regardait Orochimaru d'un air de défi. Naruto bougeât et réussi a se redresser. Apparemment pas de nouvelle injection… Hinata parla.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous veux au juste ?

- Rien… je vous garde juste pour m'amuser un peu…

Hinata se disait que si elle pouvait activer le byukugan elle pourrait le mettre KO rapidement.

- Orochimaru ! _lui cria Naruto_. Garde moi et laisse la partir.

- Le preux chevalier se réveille ! Je pense que je perdrai au change…


	6. Chapter 6

Konoha, une semaine plus tard.

Au QG, Kakashi et Sakura parlent au calme dans le bureau de ce dernier. Sakura semble anxieuse et Kakashi a du mal a cacher son mal-être.

Ils devraient être de retour depuis quand ?

Depuis maintenant hier matin. Pourtant, ils auraient prévenus s'ils avaient eu un problème. Ce n'est pas dans le genre de Naruto de ne pas en donner.

Ni dans celui d'Hinata... Vous croyez qu'ils leur ait arrivé quelques chose de grave ?

On ne peut rien dire pour l'instant. S'ils ne sont pas de retour avant se soir, j'enverrai une équipe. Mais on ne peut pas se permettre d'envoyer plus.

Kakashi tapota nerveusement son bureau et Sakura se leva.

Tenez moi au courant des que vous avez des nouvelles...

Toujours plonger dans une obscurité pesante, les deux ninjas se regardaient, conscient de leur extrême situation. Hinata avait était remplacée a l'autre bout de la salle. Elle était recroquevillé sur elle même, regardant d'un œil Naruto. Lui était toujours enchainé a la même place. Il n'avait pas été nourris depuis une semaine, et leurs traits s'étaient considérablement creusé. Hinata était plus affaiblie que son amant, car Kuybi viellait sur lui. Hinata dormait pratiquement toute la journée, coupée par ses « séances » avec Orochimaru. Il venait a moyenne d'une a deux fois par jours, violant la brune et frappant Naruto.

Hinata savait pertinemment que même si le bébé avait survécu, elle ne tiendrai pas beaucoup plus. Et le blond pensait que son futur statut de père devenait au fur et a mesure du temps, un ex statut de futur père. Il espérait toujours que Konoha se douterait de quelques choses et enverrait du monde a leur secours.

Il n'échangeaient presque pas de paroles, mais leurs regards parlaient.

A l'extérieur de la pièce, on entendait des bruits sourds, parfois plus aigus, des cris, et encore du silence. L'univers oppressant de cette pièce devenait vite insupportable.

Le cerveau de Naruto était certes un peu ralenti, mais il était toujours entrain de penser a un plan pour s'échapper. Son objectif était de sauver la vie d'Hina, le plus rapidement possible. Il comptait beaucoup sur le chakra de Kuybi pour s'en sortir.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et Orochimaru et son sbire revinrent profiter de la brune.

Mas cette fois si, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Quand il enchainèrent Hinata sur la table et qu'Orochimaru commença a la violer, celle ci se mit a vomir des litres de sang. Son état avait franchement empiré et Orochimaru fut contraint de demander a Kabuto de soigner son jouet. Kabuto s'approcha d'elle et commença les réparations.

Elle a une perforation de l'estomac et une forte anémie.

Eh bien, soigne la ! Qu'attends tu Kabuto ?

Bien...

Et Kabuto commença a appliquer son chakra médical. Une fois l'estomac fini, ils la transportèrent dans une chambre un peu plus confortable, et lui firent une perfusion de nutriments. Naruto s'était fait injecter une drogue pour le coucher une nuit de plus. Kabuto promit a Orochimaru que la brune serait en état avant le lendemain matin. Et en effet, Hinata recouvra une petite partie de ses forces, assez pour mettre KO plusieurs personnes avec le Byakugan. S'étant réveillée, elle attendit que Kabuto viennent la voir. Elle le maîtrisa avec un taijutsu spécial, les poings souples. Kabuto s'écroula a terre, dans les vapes. Ainsi elle arpenta les couloirs et trouva rapidement Naruto grâce au Byakugan.

Naruto, dit-elle dans un murmure, réveilles toi !

Hummm....

Naru !

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face a sa belle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parer mais Hinata le coupa vivement.

Elle brisa ses chaines et furent a même se s'enfuir.

A Konoha, tout le monde était en effervescence.

On vient de recevoir un courrier de l'auberge ou séjournait Naruto et Hinata. Ils ont disparut il y a une semaine de ça.

Kakashi avait réuni la fine équipe au QG, dans la salle de réunion.

Par conséquent, j'envoie Ino, Shikamaru et Sasuke a leur secours. Vous partez maintenant.

Il y eu un petit mouvement de déception dans les rangs.

Je ne peux pas tous vous envoyer...

Un leger sourire passa sur quelques lèvres et le sérieux reprit sur le reste. Sasuke, Ino et Shika mirent moins d'une demi heure a se préparer. Le choix n'avait pas tété très dure a faire. Shikamaru, le fin stratège pouvait diagnostiquer chaque situation et la résoudre. Ino était la seule avec Sakura a avoir des notions de jutsu médical et Sasuke était une arme redoutable. Sakura n'avait pas pu se déplacer, au risque de rompre la stabilité du village.

Plus rapides que le vent, l'équipe partie vers le dernier lieu connu ou ils avaient vu les deux futurs parents.

Naruto et Hinata avaient réussi a s'extirper de la cachette sous-terraine du serpent et couraient, a leur allure dans la forêt. Naruto comptait a présent sur le chakra du démon renard, et Hinata avait utiliser la dernière petite dose de chakra qu'elle avait pu retenir. Elle s'écroula alors au sol et tomba dans le coma. Naruto le prit dans ses bras, le visage en larme et continua sa course pour s'éloigner un peu plus du repère. Il fallait trouver une cachette et vite. Car les sous fifres D'Orochimaru ne perdraient pas une secondes quand ils verraient les prisoniers échappées.

Et quelques heures de course plus tard, a pénombre commença a tomber sur eux. Par chance, ils trouvèrent une grotte où s'abriter pour la nuit. Naruto s'enfonça un peu plus la terre et parti chercher du bois et essaya de trouver des fruits pour reprendre des forces. Hinata était toujours inerte, le visage paisible. Il la couvrit de branches pour l'isoler du froid et la serra contre lui.

L'équipe de sauvetage arriva près de l'auberge. Ils interrogèrent tout le monde, et on leur indica que des choses étranges se passaient un peu plus loin dans la fôret. Il faisait nuit et ils avaient courus toute la journée. Ils se décidèrent a trouver de quoi se reposer quelques heures. Décidant de se déployer pour trouver un abri sur, Sasuke partit vers le flanc de la montagne qui bordait la fôret. Il marchait furtivement et découvrit l'entrée d'une caverne. Et comme les histoires finissent bien, il trouva au fond de celle ci deux corps, celui de Naruto et celui d'Hinata. Il se précipita sur eux. Trouvant le pouls de Naruto, il passa a celui de sa brune. Mais il eut beaucoup de mal a le trouver. En effet Hinata était plongée ans un très profond coma, et s'il n'avait pas fait attention on l'aurait cru pour morte.

Il sortit de la caverne a toute allure et appela Ino et Shikamaru. Ces derniers arrivèrent plus vite que l'éclair, et Ino pratiquaient déjà des soins sur Hinata.

Naruto quand a lui se réveilla et pleura de joie a la vue de ses amis, puis replongea dans un sommeil profond.

Hinata ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut éblouie par les néons de la salle. Tout de suite elle reconnu l'hôpital de Konoha. Son cœur se déserra en découvrant que tout était fini. Elle voulu ouvrit la bouche et parler mais seul un son roque sortit de sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas encore la force de bouger, mais elle senti une manette dans sa main. Surement quelque chose pour prévenir les infirmières de son réveil. Elle appuya et ses pensées irent directement vers son amour, Naruto. Il n'était pas la, qu'est ce qui s'était passé, depuis combien de temps était elle dans ce lit ? Elle baissa les yeux. Mon Dieu ! Que son ventre avait grossit ! Le bébé était toujours la ! Une larme coula alors de son œil. Elle entendit des pas rapides dans le couloir et vu arriver son amie, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses !

Hinata ! Tu es enfin réveillée !

Sakura pris dans ses bras Hinata et la serra contre elle.

Oh mon Dieu, c'est merveilleux, J'avais tellement peur que tu ne te réveilles pas... Naruto va être si content !

Naruto ! Naruto était la alors ! Quelle joie … Hinata ouvrit la bouche et réessaya de parler. Sakura comprit vite que Hina avait la gorge trop sèche pour parler. Elle lui donna donc un verre d'eau.

Oh, Sakura... Hinata prit une grande inspiration et continua, depuis quand suis-je ici ?

Cela fait 2 mois et demi que tu es dans le coma...

Comment ?

Tu avais de multiples lésions internes, tu souffrais de carences et en plus pour deux personnes...

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et continua

En fait, tu as tout donner au bébé pour qu'il survive et tu as délaissé ton propre corps.

Sakura ne lui dit pas le reste, car après ce qu'elle avait vécu, Hinata s'était s'en doute plongée elle même dans cet état pour oublier l'horreur de ses deux semaines de captivité.

Et Naruto ?

Bah, il va bien, après une semaine a l'hôpital il était déjà sur pieds !

Hinata sourit et replongea dans un sommeil léger.

Naruto lui avait eu deux mois bien remplis. Après avoir discuter longuement de ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec Kakashi et le reste de l'équipe, Tout le monde avait décider d'un commun accord, d'offrir un appartement a Naruto et Hinata, pour leur future famille. C'était un miracle qu'Hinata soit encore enceinte et vivante, et Naruto avait décider de se dédier entièrement a l'aménagement de cette appartement. Il était sur qu'elle se réveillerait un jour, et voulait que tout soit prêt pour ce jour la. Il était persuader que sa belle serait de nouveau avec lui.

La nouvelle se répandis vite et tout le monde su qu'Hinata était de retour. Tout le monde était la pour son second réveil. Tout le monde avait partciper au bon rétablissement de la brune. Ses 3 amies s'étaient relayée pour la laver et la massé pour que ces membres ne s'enquilosent pas. Les garçons lui tenaient compagnie la journée, restant la a discuter dans sa chambre, et Naruto presque tout le temps la, a l'embrasser et a regarder son ventre évoluer pendant des heures.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Hinata se réveilla, et découvrit la petite bande, attroupée autour d'elle. Elle laissa échapper des larmes de joies, et tout le monde se prit dans les bras, heureux de la voir éveillée. Elle donna un long baisé a Naruto, puis embrassa tout le reste de ses amis.

Kakashi et Iruka arrivèrent peu après, Iruka versant quelques larmes, suivit par Kakashi qui enlaça Hinata avec convictions.

Quand pourrais-je sortir ? Demanda alors Hinata

On te fera quelques examen demain matin et si tout va bien, demain soir tu es chez toi. Répondi Sakura le regard malicieux.

Tout le monde gloussa et Naruto paru contrarié. Hinata passa sa main sur la joue de son bien-aimé. Il sourit aussi tôt et se sourire vint illuminer le cœur de la Huyga. Heureusement elle ne posa pas de questions, peut être un peu trop dans les vapes pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.


End file.
